


Картография

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Кое-что из того, что любит Джон, по сути − одно и то же.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cartography](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144942) by [billiethepoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiethepoet/pseuds/billiethepoet). 



Шерлок Холмс − Лондон.

Джон понимает это в один прекрасный день, наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок возится с пипеткой в лаборатории Бартса. Шерлок так сосредоточен, что на лбу пролегли морщины, но при этом его буквально переполняет кипучая энергия. Несмотря на то, что Шерлок − аристократ из высшего общества, он не боится испачкать руки на окраине города. У него, конечно, есть свои капризы, но когда дела идут хорошо, он такой же тёплый, как солнечный день в Гайд-парке. «Да, − думает Джон, − Шерлок − идеальное воплощение города Лондона». В ответ на свой тихий смех он получает изогнутую бровь от держащего пипетку друга и с улыбкой сказанное «заткнись».

Тот момент, когда он впервые целует Шерлока Холмса, похож на бег очертя голову в сторону колонны Нельсона* или пьяное падение в Темзу после бурно проведённой ночи. Это встряска для всего организма, от которой можно было бы уклониться, если обратить на это внимание. Но прямо сейчас, вцепившись в лацканы пиджака Шерлока, и сталкиваясь с ним губами и зубами, он не может заставить себя думать о потенциальных опасностях Лондона и о том, как их избежать.

Впервые он занимается с Шерлоком любовью после своего падения в Темзу, даже не успев тогда толком прийти в себя. Джон наконец-то чувствует, что оставил на Лондоне свою метку. Новая карта на плоти Шерлока нарисована потом, следами от ногтей и каплями спермы. Укус на правом плече Шерлока мог бы даже быть частью «Лондонского Глаза». Джон смеётся над этим, и Шерлок, притянув его к себе, улыбается. Ему кажется, что Шерлок уже знает о том, о чём он думает. Почему бы тот не мог быть одновременно и телепатом, и городом? Эта мысль заставляет Джона рассмеяться ещё громче, от чего Шерлок улыбается шире и целует его в шею.

На следующее утро Джон просыпается в объятиях Шерлока. Ему тепло и уютно, и Джон потрясён тем, насколько ему нравится это ощущение.

− Доброе утро, Джон. − Голос Шерлока ото сна хриплый. Пробормотав в ответ приветствие, Джон притягивает Шерлока к себе. Ничего не требуя, просто не желая полностью просыпаться и иметь дело с радиоактивными осадками. Джон чувствует, как Шерлок улыбается ему в затылок, прежде чем оставить на плече поцелуй. − Давай останемся здесь ещё на некоторое время, − предлагает Шерлок, и Джон не может не задаться вопросом, оставил ли он свою метку не только на человеке, но и на великом городе.

Позже они занимаются любовью. И Джон не слишком циничен, думая об этом, как о занятии любовью, потому что это оно и есть, хотя никогда, вероятно, он не скажет так вслух.

Они возвращаются на Бейкер-Стрит после поездки в Швейцарию, совершённой ради того, чтобы поймать Мориарти. Шерлок чуть не умер, на самом деле чуть не умер, но Джон вдохнул в него жизнь. Они задержались в больнице на несколько дней, прежде чем Майкрофт доставил их обратно в Англию на частном самолёте. Оказавшись дома, Шерлок устало опускается на диван и говорит: 

− Я никогда больше не уеду из Лондона.

Жалкая шутка расширяет трещину, которая образовывалась в нём в течение многих дней. Прежде чем полностью осознать то, что он делает, Джон оказывается между коленей Шерлока. Обхватив его голову и целуя каждый синяк и царапину, которые может найти, он смущённо бормочет напротив кожи Шерлока: − Нет... никогда не оставляй меня... пожалуйста, не уходи... не умирай. − Он не может сдержать слёз.

Несколько часов спустя они вместе в постели Шерлока. Это теперь их общая кровать, поскольку Джон не спит в своей постели уже давно. Возможно, они должны сказать миссис Хадсон, что им больше не нужна комната наверху. Голова Джона на плече Шерлока, в то время как тот пальцами перебирает его волосы.

Шерлок откашливается и поворачивает к сонному доктору лицо: 

− Джон, я... то, что мы делаем, опасно, и я не могу гарантировать...

Джон заставляет его замолчать поцелуем. 

− Я знаю. Всё хорошо. Всё в порядке. − Они снова целуются, так, как будто делают это в последний раз. Они оба понимают, что всё не настолько хорошо, но, несмотря ни на что, продолжат притворяться.

Майк Стэмфорд был прав. Джон Ватсон, которого он знал, не мог жить нигде, кроме Лондона. Но Джон больше не тот Джон Ватсон, которого знал Майк. Этот Джон Ватсон не сможет жить нигде без Шерлока Холмса. Возможно, это и к лучшему. Потому что у него теперь есть и этот мужчина, и город.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − Колонна Нельсона − монумент, расположенный в центре Трафальгарской площади в Лондоне. http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1488884997/afdeac64/16364519.jpg


End file.
